The Regeneration
by LegendLover94
Summary: This isn't a story where Tris comes back from the dead. This is about Tris getting bullied and finds the strength to stand up for herself with the help of Four, Caleb, Lynn, and Lauren. I know there a lot of these, but this on is different from the others. I have made it more realistic in who and why they bully her and how she fights against it. AU please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not Own The Divergent Series or It's characters.**

Chapter 1: the regeneration

I walk down the halls of Hell. This place that is supposed to symbolize freedom and success is my own version of Hell on earth. Now I'm not being dramatic, I get bullied and harassed on a regular basis by the 'Queen Bees' of Deviation High School. The Royal Asses' names are: Shauna, Molly, and Christina. They harass me because I am not skinny or stylish or pretty. I'm not necessarily a nerd, school just come easy to me. And my self-esteem is pretty low, curtsey of the bitches, but it is true. I am not skinny, but I'm not fat either. I'm chunky. I wear baggy jeans and plain T-shirts that don't flatter my body, but they are what my father buys. That is probably another reason as to why I am not stylish and don't care about my appearance, my mother died when I was seven. I am now 16 and not having a mother figure to help guide your 'girliness' into place doesn't help my situation.

But I am determined to change for junior year. This summer break, which starts tomorrow, I will have my two best friends Lauren and Lynn and my older brother Caleb help me transform myself. Lauren is going to be a senior next year and Lynn is in my grade. Caleb is two years older than me, so he is going off to college. He was always popular and well-loved in high school. He didn't even know I got bullied until he heard me crying at night last month and came to check on me and I just caved and told him everything. After that he is by my side almost 24/7.

I walk to my locker and grab my textbooks and go to turn them back into the library. Along the way Lauren and Lynn catch up to me and we walk together to the library. After I have turned in my books and the last bell has rung we walk out of the library, right into the bitches and their boyfriends: Christina and Will, Molly and Peter, and Shauna and Zeke. The boyfriends aren't so bad with the exception of Peter; he is the reincarnation of Satan.

"Well, well. If it isn't little miss Tris Prior?" says Shauna.

"Little? More like big!" says Peter.

"You know what? I'm getting really sick of this. I don't see why you have to such douche bags to her. What has she ever done to you? So what? She isn't a Victoria's Secret model. That doesn't mean she has to take your crap every day. I'm leaving and we are through Christina." Says Will. He starts to walk away but turns back to say, "You coming Zeke?"

"Yeah. I'm with you." He says. He and will start to walk out as he turns and yells, "Peace out Bitches!"

Wow. I never would have thought they would stick up for me. Just as I think they had saved me from my daily harassment, the Bitches face me with a new wrath. But before they could speak, Caleb and some of his Rugby teammates swooped in beside me.

"Is there a problem here?" Caleb asks.

"No there is not. We were just leaving." Peter says with a glare.

"Those arrogant bastards need to get punched in the face." Says Lynn and by the look Lauren is giving their backs, she agrees. They split off from us to go to Lauren's car.

"You okay Tris?" Caleb asks.

"Ya I'm fine. Let's just go home. I can't wait to get started on reinventing myself." I say

"It'll be like you are regenerating."

"Caleb you have to be the dorkiest jock ever. I mean seriously a Doctor Who reference?" Says Robert, one of Caleb's rugby teammates.

"Ya but I'm an attractive, buff nerd. I'm a triple threat." He says while doing his signature smolder from Tangled. Robert and I look at each other and burst out laughing.

"Anyway, let's get going. I wanna go over your fitness and nutrition schedule we are going to have you follow." He says while we get in his Jeep Wrangler and head home.

"When do you leave for USC?"

"August 27th, so after that you'll be on your own. You better keep up the workouts and your diet."

"Ya I know, but this is what I want I'm not going to break it."

"Then we'll start tomorrow. This summer will be like 'Hell Week' of rugby try-outs."

"Good luck Tris. 'Hell Week' is horrible, but you'll love the results." Robert says as he hops out the back seat of the Jeep and walks towards his house.

After Caleb and I make and go over the schedule for my 'Summer Regeneration' I head up to my room and mentally prepare myself for the long road that lies ahead of me.

**_A/N: Please tell me how you guys liked it and what you think should happen. I have a mental picture of what I want to happen, but I'm up for suggestions. Don't worry Four will come in as well as Uriah and Marlene. There will be no Al or Drew or Eric, well maybe Eric but not in the stereotypical way everyone does it. This will be mainly in Tris's POV, but I may throw in some Four POV here and there. Please R&R._**


	2. Chapter 2: Hell Week

_**A/N: Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed my story. My goal for this story is to make it as far from cliché as possible. Four will not be in this chapter, but he will be in the next one or at least mentioned. And even though no one has asked why I chose the people who harass as Christina, Shauna, Molly, and Peter, I wanted to tell you why. I chose them because they were the ones who ever looked down on Tris in the book that had the potential to harass her.**_

_A Thanks to:_

_Sushi8162 for reviewing and following_

_ThatTOBIASlover for reviewing_

_4 alaza- I'Yanah .Fangirls for reviewing_

_Cali-is-my-home for reviewing, following and favoriting this story and I as an author._

_Trisaba Daph Ride 464 for following and favoriting this story and I as author._

_1amDivergent for following and favoriting this story and following me as an author._

_1990venom for following and favoriting this story._

_Divergent301 for following this story._

_Mockingjay28 for following_

_That-awkward-book-nerd for following_

**Chapter 2: Hell Week**

*Whistle sound* my eyes shoot open at the sound of a whistle being blown right in my ear.

"Get up! Get dressed and eat. Hell Week starts the second you are done eating." Caleb yells as he leaves the room.

I swing my legs out of bed and look over at the clock. He woke me up at six am on break, this is going to be a long summer. I do my morning routine and get dressed in dark blue running shorts and a black t-shirt; I don't want my sweat to be seen. I put my hair up in a pony so it stays out of my face. The sound of the blender and the smell of eggs cooking draws me out of my room and down the stairs.

Caleb made some sort of protein or energy shake, and set a plate with scrambled eggs and spinach in front of me. It's actually better than it looks, at least I won't have to eat gross food or starve myself to get fit. As I eat my breakfast Caleb starts to layout what we will be working on today.

"First, we are going to stretch and then we are going to go on a light, half-mile jog. Then, we are going to work on you upper body, mainly your arms. After that we will work on your core, followed by your legs. Now I know it sounds like a lot now but we are only going to work on those areas until you can't continue, so we can see where you are at and how we can progress." Caleb says as he looks over the information I gave him. It consists of how active I have been in the last six months, what my usual diet is, and my size and weight.

"Ok. Do you have an idea of how long it will take me to lose weight?"

"Well right now you will lose it faster since you have it to lose, but if isn't about just losing weight. This is a lifestyle now; you have to keep it up if you want to stay fit. Oh, I forgot to ask but what is your goal size and weight? Basically how do you want your body to look and where do you want to see the weight loss?"

"My goal size is either a 2 or 3_** (This is in American sizes)**_ and to be 110 to 130 pounds. I really want to lose weight in my stomach, thighs, and butt. Do you think we could make that possible?"

"Ya. You are just going to have to really commit to this if you want to lose that by the time school starts back up." I nod and finish up my breakfast. We stretch and get ready for our jog.

"I want you to go at your own pace don't worry about me; I want to see how much you can run."

We start to jog and I'm glad that there is a breeze or it would be unbearable out here. We finish in five minutes, and I'm sweating and panting more than I should be. This really wakes me up to how out of shape I am. Caleb says I have an ok pace for someone who never runs, but that is only because I can push myself. We go into the fitness room in our home that consists of about 10 to 15 different machines. This was originally our mothers craft room, but after she died it just brought back painful memories.

"First let's see how many pushups you can do."

I get down into pushup position and successfully do twenty pushups. At least I'm not completely hopeless. He has me work out on three different machines that tone my different arm muscles. (I really don't know machine names so that is why I don't mention them. Although it works since Tris wouldn't know them either.) We move on to my core. Caleb tells me to do Russian twists, v-crunches, crunches, sit-ups, roll-ups, reverse crunches, leg drops, and butterfly push-thrusts. By now I am sweating like a pig as I hold my 45 second plank. The timer beeps and I fall to the ground. Now it's leg time so I get on the stepper and stay on that for about thirty minutes. Caleb and I go on a couple of other machines, by now I am drenched in sweat and have gone through four water bottles.

"Ok it's time for our cool down workout and stretching." For this Caleb puts me on the treadmill and I walk at a slight incline and leisurely pace for about ten minutes. Then we stretch and eat a snack since it's not lunch yet.

"How do you feel now that you just worked out for three hours straight?" Caleb asks as we munch on our broccoli and almond butter.

"I'm tired and granted going to be sore tomorrow, but I feel empowered."

"That's great! Just think, that feeling is only going to continue and grow as you get in shape." I can't wait until I start to lose weight. I am a size 8 right now and am 160 pounds. I really want to lose weight but also gain muscle. Along with that, I want to be comfortable and confident in my own skin.

"I'm so excited for that. Oh and will we do the same routine everyday or will we alternate workouts?"

"We are going to alternate so you don't plateau. Although, we will continue our jog but it will increase in length and intensity over time."

I'm about to answer when my phone rings. Lynn's photo and number pop up. I look at Caleb, he nods so I quickly answer it.

(regular Tris and **bold Lynn**)

**Hey Tris how's the exercising going?**

Great! I feel amazing.

**I am so proud that you are doing this! Now when we get back to school we can show the Bitches that they can't control you.**

Thanks for always supporting and sticking up for me Lynn. I know it must be weird since one of them is your sister.

**That just makes it easier since I have more ammo to use against her.**

Haha. Well I have to go. I have to make Caleb and I lunch.

**See ya.**

I'm looking forward to showing everyone that I'm not who they think I am. Just wait Deviation High, I'm coming back better than ever.

* * *

_*Time skip to the end of the middle of summer*_

I hug Caleb as tightly as I can. We are standing outside of his jeep at the drop off area of USC. I am going to miss him so much. Our Dad is talking with some of Caleb's teammates parents.

"I'm going to miss you Caleb. I can't thank you enough for what you've done for me." I have lost 20 pounds and gone down to a size 5. I have also developed more muscle.

"I'll miss you too Bea. You can thank me by sticking with your exercising and healthy diet." I hug some of his rugby teammate's goodbye, and my Dad and I get in the car as we watch Caleb walk off to his dorm.

I continue where Caleb left off in exercising, so I can reach my goal.

* * *

_*Time Skip to the last day of summer/day before school*_

I stand on the scale with the biggest smile on my face. I reached it! I am finally a size 3 and 120 pounds WITH muscle. I jump up and down in my room and dance to my favorite songs. I could not be happier. I now have smooth, toned legs and arms and a flat, taught stomach. The squats I did really helped because now I have a firm, toned butt. I even got a tan since Lynn and Lauren made me tan in the new bathing suit they got me. We waited until I reached my goal size to go shopping for new clothes, since I would have gone through too many before I actually reached it.

I go to my closet to pick out my clothes for tomorrow. I acquired a new style as well as new clothes. I now have simple, yet cute and flattering clothes of neutral colors. My shoes are mainly sandals or boots, my favorite being my dark brown combat boot. I pick some black leggings, my dark brown combat boots, a dark brown tank top, and a white crocheted tunic tank. Just in case it is cold tomorrow I pick out my little brown, leather jacket and put it by my school bag.

My phone starts to ring, showing that my Dad is calling me.

(Tris= regular and** her dad= bold**)

Hey dad.

**Hi Bea. Do you want to go to dinner at Mi Cocina? Sort of like a last night of freedom splurge meal.**

Ya that sounds great! I am craving guacamole and a cheeseburger.

**Ok good. I'm just getting out of my meeting and heading home so I'll see you in about five minutes.**

Ok bye dad.

Mi Cocina is a local Mexican restaurant by our house that we used to go to regularly when my mom was alive. I can't wait to go back; it will be like old times. This is the perfect thing to do before school tomorrow.

_**A/N: Another chapter done and we will be hearing about Four in the next chapter. Please tell me what you liked, what you didn't, and how I can improve this story. I am thinking of including Fours POV in chapter 4. So I have a question for you guys:**_

_**How do you think Four is going to come into this story? How will he be introduced and how come we haven't heard of him yet? Also, what are adjectives you would use to describe Four from the original book? Please review your answers and opinions. I really value your input. Hasta luego mis amigos.**_


	3. Chapter 3: Brave

_**A/N:**__** Hola mis amigos. I'm really sorry for waiting so long to update, but I procrastinated the heck out of my AP summer homework and school just started back up so now I have homework and College applications. Oh the stress. However I am so glad that I got more followers and favorites on this as well as reviews. THANK YOU to everyone who did that, I know I normally give a shout out to them individually on here but there was so many I couldn't keep track of them. I also read some of your reviews and PMs on the questions I asked. Some were really helpful, but I am going to clarify some things: this is NOT a story were one of them is famous, while I love those types, this just isn't one of them. Nor is it a HUGE eating disorder story, there might be a VERY small amount of it but not enough to bring attention to. Now with that cleared up let's pick this story back up, shall we…**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent or its characters._

**Chapter 3: Brave**

As my dad and I park in front of Mi Cocina I get that warm feeling I would get when my mom was around. I look to my dad and I can tell he feels it too. When we enter we are greeted by the smell of tortilla chips and salsa, and the hostess Señora Saldaña.

"Well looky here. I haven't seen you two in ages! My look how you've grown Beatrice; you are such a beautiful young lady. And Andrew you look as handsome as ever, where is Caleb?" she asks.

"He just went off to college, USC, to be specific. We are so proud of him. How have you and George been?" my dad asks.

"Oh we have been great. Thank you for asking. And wow USC, great school. I always knew he would go to an amazing school. Natalie would be proud of him and all of you. Oh enough of my chattering, I should get you two seated. Follow me." She leads us to our old booth in the corner of the restaurant.

"I'm guessing it's still the regular. A chicken enchilada with red sauce and sides of rice and beans for Andrew; and a cheeseburger with sides of rice and guacamole for Beatrice?" she asks.

"Yes thank you Trini." My dad says with a kind smile.

She leaves and comes back with our orders and water in fifteen minutes. My dad and I eat in comfortable silence, but occasionally talk about my workouts, Caleb, school, or how our dog is doing.

"When do we get to pick up Jaws? Were they able to cure the infection in his nostrils?" I ask. Jaws is our one-year-old boy pit bull that got an infection in his nose from a bee sting. They wanted to keep him at the vet to make sure it didn't get worse.

"We can actually pick him up after we eat. The vet called me today a work so I thought I would wait until you could come with me."

"Yay! I can't wait to see him. This has to be the best night before the first day of school ever!" I exclaim. My dad chuckles at my excitement, but who could blame me. Jaws is the cutest, sweetest, and goofiest dog ever.

Once we finish our meal my dad pays and we head out to the vet. We get there, check out Jaws and take him to the car. He keeps trying the get into the front seat with me. I don't think my dad and I have ever laughed so hard once Jaws successfully made it to the front seat and sat on me. Man has he gotten big. He looks almost full grown, but is big brown puppy eyes give him away. He is the cutest brown pit bull ever.

We arrive at home and once I open the car door Jaws shoots out and runs to the door, waiting for us to open it and let him in.

"Ok bud. I'm coming don't worry. You'll get in." My dad says as he lets Jaws in.

_**Fast forward to before bed at around 10:30**_

Jaws is lying on the foot of my bed as I Skype Caleb.

"I'm so proud of you Tris. You did it! But if I hear you aren't sticking with it I'll come home and kick your ass."

"Haha ok Caleb, but we both know you wouldn't actually hurt me."

"Hey I'm trying to be intimidating. Can't you at least play along of my ego's sake?"

"Nope. It's my job. So how's it going at USC? Is it amazing to be a college student?"

"YES! It is so much better than high school. You have so much more freedom. Oh! And are you going to join any sports?"

"Yeah. I'm thinking of joining soccer and the song team." As I'm saying this Jaws comes and sits by me and looks at the screen. I think he hear Caleb's voice and wanted to see him.

"That's cool. And the 'song team', that's the dance team right? Hey Jaws. How's my big boy?" Jaws wags his tail and barks as his reply.

"Ha. Jaws just responded. And yepp. You know how I always loved dancing and the classes I took as a kid."

"Well you'll do great. I have to go it's getting late. Love you Bea. Look after Bea for me Jaws. Bye."

"Love you Caleb." He waves and we disconnect the call.

I put my laptop away and there is a knock at my halfway opened door. My dad comes in my room.

"Hi sweet girl. Were you just Skyping Caleb?" my dad says in his gentle voice.

"Yeah. He and Jaws even had a conversation." I say and my dad and I laugh.

"Well good night Bea. And good night Jaws." He says and kisses my head and shuts off my light and door as he leaves. With that I slip into a deep sleep.

_**Fast Forward to Morning at 6:00**_

I wake up to slobbery kisses instead of my alarm clock. I open my eyes to find Jaws on me, and my dad laughing at me. As Jaws calms down I see a set of car keys attached to his collar. I unhook them and look to my dad in confusion, he just smiles and gestures for me to look out my window. I run to the window and see a 1967 Chevrolet Camaro RS. It is in pristine condition and is black. I scream and launch myself at my dad.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" I say as I bear hug him.

"You're welcome Bea. I thought you could use and car since we have your license. Now get ready or you'll be late for school." He leaves the room and I rush to get ready.

I take a shower, brush, and let my hair air dry a little. I lotion myself, throw on the outfit I picked out last night and put my hair up in a bun. I then proceed to do my natural makeup and grab my school bag, a black leather satchel. By now it is 7:00 and school starts at 7:30. I run down stairs with Jaws on my heels. My dad hands me a granola bar and my class schedule. I grab my keys and run to my beautiful car. The interior is black as well and is also in amazing condition. I pull out of my driveway and head to school. When I get to the parking lot I park next to Lynn and Lauren. They don't seem to know it's me so I honk at them.

They jump and when they turn around they have pissed off looks on their face. I then come out of the car doubled over laughing.

"Tris this is your car!? It's amazing when did you get it?" asks Laruen.

"My dad gave it to me this morning."

"Wow. Oh. And what classes do you have? Let me see your schedule." Lynn says.

_TRIS'S Schedule (this is going to be based of my school and last years schedule)_

_1__st__ Period: U.S. History_

_2__nd__ Period: AP English Language and Composition_

_-break-_

_3__rd__ Period: AP Chemistry_

_4__th__ Period: Art CP_

_-lunch-_

_5__th__ Period: Spanish III_

_6__th__ Period: Math Analysis E_

"We have history and art together and you have Spanish and AP Chem with Laruen. I'm so glad that our school only has one lunch period or we would have to worry about eating together." Says Lynn. The bell for passing period to start rings and we head to class.

Once we pass through the front gates of school, some people looked shocked at my appearance while others could care less. The group the catches my attention are the Bitches. They come towards us and I notice that Christina and Shauna are boyfriendless, so Will and Zeke did actually break up with them.

"Aw. Look Beatrice is trying to fit in. how cute." Says Shauna.

"It might have worked to. If only you weren't so naturally ugly." Says Christina.

"Thank you." I say and they just looked confused. "I would never want to be considered your type of pretty. That would actually be an insult." I say with a serious and indifferent face.

"Are you calling my girlfriend ugly? Because that just earned you a free reconstruction of your face!" Peter says as he swings his fist at my face. I am about to block my face, but a hand shoots out and catches his arm before it hits me.

"Back off Peter. Go harass someone else." Says a tall guy that resembles Zeke. This must be His younger brother Uriah that I've heard about. Peter growls and the Bitches walk away.

"Thanks. You're Uriah right?" I ask.

"Yeah. And this is my girlfriend Marlene."

"Oh. Hey Mar. I haven't seen you since last year." Says Lynn. Lynn and Marlene chat about the classes they had together last year. Zeke and Will come up to Uriah and I and Uriah tells them what just happened with the Bitches.

"You have to learn how to defend yourself Tris. You can't take a chance of Peter trying to hurt you again." Says Zeke.

"But who or where would I go to learn self-defense?"

Uriah, Will, and Zeke look at each other and seem to have a mental debate. "We might know someone." Says Will.

_**A/N:**__** So the next chapter will be in Four's POV and will be when they meet. Please R&R!**_


End file.
